Last Stand (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Last Stand. ]] Last Stand is one of the mini-games that returned from the original game, in Plants vs. Zombies 2 in the form of a Brain Buster. Its gameplay is similar to the original Last Stand from the aforementioned installment. Same principles are retained, yet starting sun varies from one level to another. In addition, to make the Brain Buster more challenging, certain plants are not available for usage aside from sun-producing plants and free-of-charge plants. The player can get the sun back after shoveling the plant upon making a mistake in planting, similar to the Puzzle Mode version of Last Stand in select versions of the first game. Zombies will come in large numbers. Plant Food on this mode is limited and only selected levels will give zombies carrying plant food. Dynamic Difficulty is also always disabled in Last Stand levels. Before the 1.7 update, the player will earn a star after completing a level without losing any lawn mowers. Between the 1.7 and 1.9 updates, it was required to beat the level without losing lawn mowers to progress across the map. After the 1.9 update, the level only has to be beaten to progress through the map. In the Chinese version, Daily Challenges are often Last Stand levels. In these levels, zombies carry Plant Food. In Gargantuar Crisis, Gargantuars are also encountered, each of them gives a Puzzle Piece or a bag of coins upon defeat. Also, the amount of sun the player will start with is between 3500 to 5000 sun. Levels The Roman numerals are the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For other worlds, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. All levels except Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13 and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 24 have one flag each and surprise attacks occur randomly. Strategies :See Last Stand (PvZ2)/Strategies. Trivia *An interesting glitch is you can plant boosted plants during onslaught, and they will still activate their Plant Food ability once planted. This glitch can be used as a way to clear all the graves onscreen, having a clean slate on which to freely plant. **If an Iceberg Lettuce or Snow Pea has the boosted effect from Zen Garden, it will freeze the zombies before the onslaught starts. **There is a glitch on every Last Stand level, where if the player uses the Pea Pod glitch to make it shoot peas before the onslaught starts, the Pea Pod can kill the zombies in the seed selection screen. If this is done in Wild West - Day 18, and a Chicken Wrangler Zombie is targeted, it will cause a flock of Zombie Chickens to rush into the lawn. Pea Pod will not attack the chickens when this happens. This can also happen if a peashooting plant or Citron has the boosted effect from Zen Garden. ***Some zombies can't be killed in the preparing stage because of the projectile getting out of range. *This can be used to get a second lunch box from the Treasure Yeti if it appears in a Last Stand level. *Unlike the mini-game of the same name from the Plants vs. Zombies, there are lawn mowers and the player only needs usually one wave of zombies to survive except on Neon Mixtape Tour. *Instants that use up upon planting, such as the Power Lily and Cherry Bomb, can be chosen in Last Stand, but attempting to plant them before pressing "Let's Rock!" causes a notice saying "This plant cannot be planted during Last Stand setup." to appear. This is possibly in order to prevent the player from using up unnecessary sun before they plant. However, the player is allowed to plant Thyme Warp, Grapeshot, and Perfume-shroom during setup, which Thyme Warp and Perfume-shroom cannot be shoveled and will trigger as soon as the onslaught begins and where Grapeshot will explode but leave a shadow that cannot be planted on. *It is the only Brain Buster that shares its name with a mini-game in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *In Kongfu World, along with wormholes that will suck in the player's plants and allowing zombies to enter the Player's House with ease, Last Stand also makes up of unique features in this world. Notable features are the following: **On Day 23, it is a Locked and Loaded level and at the same time, a Last Stand level. **On Days 16 and 30, Sun-producing plants are allowed to use. *Lost City and Modern Day are the only worlds that do not have Last Stand levels. *Dark Ages - Night 15, Frostbite Caves - Day 12, Frostbite Caves - Day 28, and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13 are the only Last Stand levels in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that gives the player extra Plant Food during the gameplay. *Toadstool could be used in Last Stand levels in the 3.6 update, as was Stallia before the 3.9 update and Primal Sunflower before the 4.4 update (aside from the Jurassic Marsh Last Stand levels). **In the Chinese version, Sunflower Singer can be used before the 1.6.5 version. *Iceberg Lettuce, Grave Buster, Hot Potato, and Tile Turnip are the only plants with a sun cost of 0 available in Last Stand. However, Tile Turnip's sun cost changes upon planting, Iceberg Lettuce can only be used in Ancient Egypt - Day 24, Grave Buster is only available in Pirate Seas and Wild West, and Hot Potato can only be used in Frostbite Caves levels. *Before the 4.0 update, planting a boosted Lily Pad and digging up its clones in Big Wave Beach's Last Stand levels will result in the player getting more sun. ru:Последняя битва (мини-игра) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand